Ezra Fitz
Pretty Little Ezra - Biography Ezra Fitz wa an Honors English teacher at Rosewood Day High School. But he is no ordinary teacher. Ezra is in love with one of his students, Aria Montgomery and maintains an on-off illicit relationship with her. He is well liked by his fellow faculty members and by his students, who think he is "cute." He resigned from Rosewoood High and is currently holding a position at Hollis, where he teaches an English course. 'Meet the Parents' Ella Montgomery is starting to take a liking to Ezra, as she works at the school. Byron worries there is something going on between them, but there is no confirmation of this. During the teacher and parent meeting, Byron was jealous, because Ella and Ezra were going to a book signing together, and he starts talking about Ella; and what she likes. Aria tells Byron that Ezra, Ella and a whole group of teachers are going together to the signing, whereas he thought it would just be the two of them. Byron felt bad to what he said to Ezra and called him; leaving him a voice-mail saying that he would like to make it up with him by going out to get a beer, thus killing the mood for the two lovers making out as the voice message is left. Season 1 Ezra appears in Pilot when he meets Aria at a bar. The two start talking about college and music, hitting it off right away. They go to the bar's bathroom and start to make out. The next day, they are both shocked to find that Ezra is Aria's English teacher, and he tries to stop their relationship, but finds it too hard to stay away. He tries to dissuade Aria from transferring out of his English class, but she doesn't change her decision, though her request is denied by the school. Aria is so irresistible to him, and the feeling is mutual. They get together multiple times in the secrecy of Ezra's apartment. Ezra breaks up with Aria after seeing a text from "A" revealing her knowledge of their relationship. Ezra had looked at the phone after Aria left it at his place, and it was buzzing distractingly. He worried that her parents might be desperately trying to contact her, so looked to see the incriminating text from "A." Ezra does not believe Aria that she never told anyone about their relationship and that "A" is not her friend, only someone messing with her. He breaks up with her due to his belief in her supposed immaturity. After Ezra leaves, Aria goes on a double date with Noel Kahn. After Ezra returns, she is caught in the middle of an intimate guitar session with Noel, which turns icy upon Ezra's arrival. There, she argues with him about his return. But, later she ignores all feelings she has for Noel and returns to Ezra. They rekindle their relationship, ironically, after Aria receives a message from "A." "A" instructs Aria to read a passage authored by Ezra in a book, prompting Aria to fall in love with Ezra all over again, admiring his writing. Her arguments that his behavior is hypocritical given the contents of this passage convince him to retry as well. Then, Ezra freaks out, as he always does when there's a chance of getting caught, when a mysterious person writes "I see you" on his car window. This mysterious person is assumed to be Noel. Ezra is continuously threatened by Noel, who says that unless his grades are raised, he will expose Ezra. In "Monsters in the End", Aria finds out that Ezra has an ex-fiancée named Jackie Molina, having seen a picture of the two embracing, with Jackie wearing a diamond ring. . Ezra explains to Aria that he loves her, and nothing is going on between him and Jackie anymore, though he admits that he would be married to Jackie, had she not broken off their relationship. At the end of the episode, we see Officer Garret standing outside Ezra's door, probably seeing Aria exiting his apartment. The episode then ends by Garret saying "I'd like to talk to you about one of your students." We then see an unknown person take the spare key to his house from under his welcome mat. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls", Ezra text Aria 10 text messages saying that a cop was at his house and he needs to talk to her. Aria eagerly rushes to school and Ezra says he turned in his resignation. Aria gets so worried but then Ezra says 'Hollis offered me the job" Aria then punches Ezra because she thought they got caught. Ezra explains that Garret was there to ask about Spencer, the trophy, and props. Ezra explains that he will not be her teacher anymore and that they can go out in public. Aria's dad, Byron Montgomery has a faculty mixer at his house, and Ezra explains that he will attend. Aria then teases him about being a professor and says "I'll show you my room," a promise she makes good on. At the mixer, Aria answers the door to face no other than Ezra's ex fiancée, Jackie Molina, who explains that she works at Hollis. Aria then goes up to her room mad about the situation. Ezra and Jackie see each other, and Jackie gives Ezra a smile. Ezra goes off to find Aria, and Aria says that shes mad because she can't help but think that Ezra still has feelings for Jackie. Ezra says that he didn't know she would be there and says she was a T.A then. Aria explains that up until then, he was the only guy who didn't lie to her. She then leaves Ezra just standing there. Season 2 Ezra tries to win Aria back, but she is hesitant at first. On the last day at Aria's high school she finds him packing his stuff in the car and she runs to him. They kiss, and they rekindle their relationship. Ezra begins his job as an English professor at Hollis. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Rosewood High School teachers Category:TV show character Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2